


【索香】流放世界尽头（番外）

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Night, M/M, mermaid sanji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 在我的设定里，人鱼族的寿命可以达到300-500岁，虽然二十岁出头的Sanji只能算是条未成年少鱼，但按照生理学角度和人类世界的算法，他已经成年了。话虽如此，为什么我总有种写未成年色情文学的罪恶感呢？





	1. Chapter 1

雾气弥漫的海面上一丝风也没有。

一艘铁灰色的三桅帆船沿着海流涌动的方向缓慢行驶，陈旧发黄的风帆低垂萎靡着，丝毫显示不出它们的作用。

从船头延伸出的斜桅高高翘起，像一柄骑士长枪，枪头轻易刺穿了前方的浓雾，却破不开四周更浓稠的黑暗。

在能见度极低的黑夜里，除了天空中弯钩似的血月模糊的轮廓之外，水手们能看见的只有昏暗的灯光投射于雾气上的金色光晕，以及船舷底下晃动着的黑影。那些影子潜藏在水面以下，没有固定的形状，唯一相同的是它们的个头都很巨大。

四周静得出奇，没有什么比未知更让人恐惧，海盗们手持武器聚集在甲板上，却一声也不敢吭，更不敢随意走动。

无风的死亡海域就像吃人不吐骨头的幽冥地狱，海盗船穿行在怪兽的巢穴之上，任何一点儿声响都有可能招致灭顶之灾。

他们已经有人开始在心里默默祈祷，希望保护神此刻能带来一阵大风灌满船帆，或是让时间过得快一点，让他们能够平安熬到太阳升起。

目力最好的水手被安排了个倒霉差事，他在船头抱着桅杆观察前方的情况，忽然在浓雾中看到一座小山一样高耸的黑影，那影子孤立在大海中央，被雾气遮蔽，高度几乎快要与海盗船的主桅杆一样高。

他急忙从斜桅上爬下来，跑到船长身边将自己的发现汇报给他，船长抬手向身后打出手势，指令便由水手们一层一层无声传递下去直至船尾，所有人都进入了备战状态。

危险来临之前的等待是最沉重的过程，大副控制着船舵企图让船只尽量远离那道黑影，可海流却执意要与他们作对。

海盗船最终漂到了“黑影”跟前，一块外形奇特的深褐色礁石从浓雾中显现出本貌，石头上长满了珊瑚和藤壶类，表面湿淋淋的像是刚从水里冒出来。

比突兀出现的礁石更奇怪的是礁石顶端坐着的男人，他的左眼罩着皮眼罩，穿着最普通的细麻衬衫、黑长裤和红色的长大衣，裤脚塞进靴筒卷下半截的高筒靴里，腰带左右各挂了一把短枪和匕首。

他的外形看起来完全可以混进这艘船的水手当中而不显突兀，可是他在死亡海域的黑夜里独自出现在大海中央，这就足够显示出他与普通人类的不同之处。

他将一柄长刀扛在肩上，低头注视着甲板上神情错愕仰视着他的同类们，仅剩的独眼在血月的映照下闪着红光，笑容仿佛一名等候多时终于等到猎物投网的猎手，浑身上下无不散发着危险的气息。

他从礁石顶端一跃落下甲板，水手们立刻远远退开，他们的手枪和刀剑整齐的指向入侵者，却没人敢轻举妄动。

“你们的船长是谁？”Zoro环顾一周，目光落在了众人不约而同看向的方向，紧接着说：“我想跟他打个赌。”

船长双手叉腰以便可以随时拔枪，与同伴们交换眼神，傲慢地扬了扬下巴，示意这位不请自来的神秘客人继续说下去。

“规则很简单。”Zoro用长刀的刀尖依次指过人群中他最看得上眼的几名对手，说：“你们派出船上最强的船员跟我决斗一场，如果我赢了，我会从你们的货舱里搬走一半物资。我不要财宝，只要食物和酒，以及一些生活用品。”

海盗想打劫海盗，在资源紧缺的大海上，这并不算什么稀奇事，但是势单力薄的一个人想打劫一整艘船的人，那可就闻所未闻了。

船长又与靠近身旁的同伴们对视几眼，众人顿时哄笑起来。他抬起右手向Zoro做出个清扫的手势，示意手下将这个不自量力的年轻人抓住：“把这个疯子丢到海里去！不要让他的血弄脏了我的甲板。”

“一个人就敢干打劫航船的勾当，我看他真是疯了。”其中一名水手边走向他边嘲笑道。

“谁说我是一个人？”Zoro不紧不慢的将拇指和食指放进嘴里，吹响了一声嘹亮的口哨。

哨声刚一响起，原本寂静的大海上就紧跟着传来一阵歌声，声波仿佛来自于四面八方，穿过层层雾气，萦绕在三桅船周围。

所有人都在四处张望，想要寻找声音的来源，歌声明明听起来空灵悦耳，优美动听，可是它却让每一个人都惊恐得汗毛直竖。

越美丽的东西就越危险，这是水手们航行海上学到的最重要的保命常识之一。

“在海里！”有人趴在船栏边望向海面，目光追随着贴近水面急速游过的蓝色闪电大声喊道：“是人鱼！”

他的话音还未落下，就被破水而出的粗壮触手甩中，高飞出去挂在了桅梯上。

整艘海盗船剧烈震动起来，海水像被架在火山口煮沸，密集的泡沫涌动翻滚，接着有更多条象牙色的触手从水中探出，紧贴着船侧板攀附而上。

而在船只的后方，原本已经被远远甩开的“礁石”也开始移动过来，几条细长的蟹腿向两侧张开，一对巨大的鳌钳分别夹住了船尾和最后一条桅杆。

木头承受着海洋巨兽的暴力挤压，发出近乎快要被折断的咯吱声，然而一切的灾难仅仅到此为止。

船长看着用细剑刺向粉色的肉吸盘，却反被触手缠住丢进海里转眼消失无踪的手下，转过头重新审视起站在甲板中央的年轻海盗。

Zoro问：“现在你愿意好好考虑我的提议了吗？”

面对着船只即将破碎倾覆的威胁，显然没有第二条出路可选。船长反问道：“如果你输了呢？”

“如果我输了，”Zoro从大衣兜里掏出一只鼓囊的布袋，解开束绳，从里面拿出块金灿灿的东西，用拇指将它弹向对方：“我可以保证你们能从这里安全离开。”

船长抬手一接，摊开掌心看了看，是枚金币。

“无论输赢，这一袋都归你们。”Zoro举着钱袋补充道。

Zoro不愿意让更多人将人鱼居住地的秘密泄露出去，无论Sanji是否有他在身边保护，他总希望把危险值降到最低。

世间仅存的一条守护秘宝的海妖，只有他知道在哪里就够了。

他在重操海盗营生之后，通常会让Sanji派遣鱼群为他在远离小岛的遥远海域打探船只过往的行踪，以便神出鬼没的实施掠夺。

今天他所袭击的海盗船相当富裕，他们可能是在进入死亡海域之前刚打劫了一艘商船，船上的许多货箱都是尚未开过封的。

Zoro从中挑选出十几箱食物，其中有饼干，咸肉，奶酪，燕麦，以及大米和面粉一类海岛上无法获取的东西，又专门装了几盒调味料，打算让Sanji试试新的“烹调游戏”。他对吃没什么精细的追求，但他喜欢看到人鱼接触新鲜事物时好奇又开心的表情。

之后他又替自己挑了几桶麦芽酒，让他惊喜的是货舱的最深处竟然还藏着三桶葡萄酒，一并被他搬到巨型海蟹背上，运送回了小岛。

建造在海岸边的房子经过多次加固，已经可以抵御住普通的暴风雨，Zoro指挥着一群不太配合他指令的小型水生节肢动物，帮他把木箱搬进房子里安顿好。

在海盗忙着清点出近期就需要消耗掉的食物时，人鱼坐在石滩上燃起的篝火旁，用架在火焰上的铁锅制作着鲜美的海鲜汤。

他有模有样的穿着身人类的衣服，正学着去适应拘束自身的无用外皮，踩着硬鞋底比光着脚直接踩在石头上好不了多少，他的脚底又疼又胀，还好海鲜汤的香味转移了他的注意力，让他不至于直接脱下衣服逃回海里去。

海盗教给他很多东西，其中他最喜欢的就是用调味料烹调出的美食。

他从小到大只吃过生食，当Zoro第一次将烤熟的鱼肉喂进他嘴里，他发誓自己从没吃过那么好吃的东西。后来他们从过路的海盗那里“换”来了调味料和一些他见都没见过的食材，他就把每天准备食物的过程变成了有趣的游戏。

Zoro在厨艺方面是个很差劲的导师，他是水手，是剑客，而不是个厨师，所以Sanji大部分时间只能靠自己摸索，海鲜汤则是他这段日子研究出的最拿手的菜式。

等汤快煮好的时候，Zoro扛着一只酒桶来到篝火旁，紧挨着Sanji坐下。放下酒桶后他从挂在腰带上的口袋里取出一只盒子，盒子表面雕着花纹，涂着金漆，显然不是普通水手会用的东西，它很可能来自于被打劫的商船上某位随行贵客的家眷。

Zoro打开盒盖，取出一颗糖球喂进Sanji嘴里。

人鱼就像一只团在巢里羽翼未丰等待哺喂的幼鸟，无论Zoro喂给他什么他都充满了兴趣，他依照习惯用劲咬了一口，却发现无法将它咬碎，

“不要弄碎，就这么含着。”Zoro连忙捏住人鱼的腮帮，避免他将嚼不碎的东西直接吞咽下去噎住自己。

Sanji茫然的望着他眨了眨眼，接着便品尝到甜蜜的滋味在舌尖化开，顿时露出惊喜的表情。

Zoro问他：“喜欢吗？”

Sanji现在已经学会了一些简单的词汇，特别是“喜欢”这个词。他喜欢海鲜汤，喜欢火焰，喜欢嘴里甜味的食物，也喜欢他的人类伴侣。他笑着点点头，回答道：“喜欢。”

Zoro满意地摸了摸他的头发，这才转过身去用短刀撬开酒桶的封口，往木头酒杯里倒满了一整杯酒。

海鲜汤配啤酒，以及滋味久违的咸肉，这一餐Zoro吃得颇为尽兴。

吃饱饭以后，Sanji对束手束脚的衣物的忍耐力就被消磨到了极限，Zoro还在享用第三杯啤酒的时候，他站起来独自走向大海，边走边一件一件脱去衣服。

人鱼走路的姿势已经比以前端正多了，只是行走时脚底的疼痛依然明显，他甩掉靴子，扔掉上衣，很快就将自己脱得一丝不挂，海浪涌上石滩淹过他的脚踝，海水接触到的地方迅速生长出一层细鳞。

此时，海面上的雾气早已消退，皎洁的月光洒在浪尖，粼粼的水光将人鱼白皙的皮肤衬得发亮。

Zoro拿着酒杯的手忘记抬起，目光被人鱼全裸的背影完全捉住，他呼吸沉重地打量着人鱼的肩胛、腰线以及紧实的臀部，引人遐想的修长双腿更是让他离不开视线。

无论Zoro提醒多少次，人鱼就是不理会他的劝告。像之前的每一次一样，Zoro被眼前的画面撩拨得浑身发热、口干舌燥，连忙将杯子里剩下的大半杯酒全部灌进肚子里，想要暂时浇灭由身体内部燃起的火焰。

人鱼从来不具备人类无谓的羞耻心，在大海中生活，无拘无束即是常态，他体态自然的一步步走进海里，在下一个浪潮涌上海岸淹过他的腰时，他的双腿彻底化作蓝色鱼尾，上半身向下一沉，随着后撤的浪花游进了海里。

海洋永远是人鱼最喜欢的地方，一入水他就像变了个人似的好动起来，行动灵活而敏捷。他贴近海面打了几个转，追逐海浪游来游去，尾鳍甩出海面扬起的水花将月光切割成无数碎片，掺杂鳞片反射出的光线，所过之处像降下了一片星空般耀眼。

Zoro端着酒杯走向海边，打算靠得更近一些欣赏人鱼游曳的姿态，不过他并没有直接走进海里，他踏过一块又一块突出水面的石头，最终攀上了与岸边相隔一段距离的巨大礁石的顶部。

这块半截淹没在海水中的铁灰色礁石具有着非同一般的意义，它见证了人鱼受困于囚笼的苦难，也见证了Zoro将他从苦难中解救出来的瞬间，他们的感情正开始于那一刻。

四面环水的礁石是欣赏风光的绝佳位置，Zoro在石头顶上盘腿坐下，边喝酒边尽职的做着一名观赏者，他的目光紧随人鱼游动的轨迹移动，比月色更加沉静的眼神中隐藏着某种危险的情绪。

酒精点燃的躁动始终没能得到妥善的缓解，作为一个十几岁就早早品尝过情爱滋味的成年男人，Zoro已经快要记不清自己上一次拥抱女人是在什么时候，人鱼远比曾经的那些一夜情人更能撩拨他的心弦，连他自己都不免赞叹他这半年来惊人的自制力。

每次想要对人鱼做些肢体接触的亲密行为，就会让他有种要将纯净美好的事物玷污的罪恶感，但是，偶尔从恋人身上占点便宜，这总不算犯罪吧？

Zoro吹响一声口哨，沉在水中的人鱼听到召唤，很快浮出海面望向礁石的方向，鱼尾只轻松摆动了几下，就从大海中央迅速游回岸边，两只手攀住礁石，睫毛缀着水珠的蓝眼睛充满疑问地仰视着他。

“想尝尝吗？”Zoro晃了晃手里的酒杯。

人鱼学会的词汇量相当有限，暂时只能通过肢体动作来补全某句话的准确含义，他猜测人类应该是想让他喝一口木头杯子里冒着气泡的金黄色液体，他总是看到人类喝这玩意儿，滋味似乎比他的海鲜汤更具吸引力，他当然想尝尝。

他抬起两只手接住杯子，把它捧在鼻子底下嗅了嗅气味，接着试探性的轻抿了一口，奇怪又刺激性的味道瞬间在舌头上炸开，使他整张脸都难过的皱成一团。

Zoro将他的表情看在眼里，忍不住笑了起来，他越来越觉得人鱼就像个没长大的毛头小子，第一次喝酒的反应就跟那些在酒馆里被大人哄骗着喝下第一口酒的流浪儿的反应一模一样。

人鱼发现海盗在嘲笑他，气愤的把酒杯塞回他手里，转身就要沉回海中，Zoro连忙拽住他的胳膊，把酒杯放在一边，从口袋里取出糖盒，又从盒子里取出一颗糖果，将糖果咬在牙齿之间，向前弯下腰，对人鱼说：“想吃吗？”

涌动的水波托着人鱼的身体缓慢的上下浮沉，他望向颜色诱人的糖果，回想起刚才品尝过的甜味，啤酒残留的怪味正在口腔中肆虐，他迫切的想用甜味冲散它们。

垂直在水中的鱼尾摆动的幅度增大了一些，人鱼的上半身凭借推力浮出水面，扬起下巴咬向那颗糖果。

两双嘴唇就这么自然而然贴在了一起，在人鱼咬住糖果之前，海盗就狡黠的将它含进嘴里，人鱼湿软的舌头追随着糖果伸入他的口腔，主动与他玩起了追逐和躲避的游戏。

他们的舌头亲密无间的相互交缠相互厮磨，没多久人鱼就舒服得轻哼起来，他抬起双手攀附住海盗的肩膀，专心致志品尝着浸满甜味的唾液，不断变换嘴唇贴合的角度好让舌尖能更顺利的触及到想要的东西。

眯起的蓝眼睛里逐渐掺进了一丝情欲和茫然，只需一点点分量，就可以将Zoro彻底点燃。他主动用舌尖把糖果推进人鱼嘴里，然后抚摸着他因身体发热而微微泛红的脸颊，呼吸沉重的说：“我今天想教你一样新东西。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我的设定里，人鱼族的寿命可以达到300-500岁，虽然二十岁出头的Sanji只能算是条未成年少鱼，但按照生理学角度和人类世界的算法，他已经成年了。
> 
> 话虽如此，为什么我总有种写未成年色情文学的罪恶感呢？

“我今天想教你一样新东西。”

这句话Sanji一字不差的听懂了，因为海盗在教他使用工具，教他分辨食材可食用的部分，以及教他说话发声时，经常会这么说。Sanji发音蹩脚的答应道：“好。”

用近乎诱骗的方式得到了允许，Zoro直起腰来，在Sanji好奇的注视下解开腰带，拉下裤腰，一个人鱼从未瞧见过的东西跃然出现在眼前。

准确的说，这个部位人鱼是见过的，他曾远远的看到过某些哺乳类海洋生物交媾的场面，而他变化出双腿时两条腿之间也有这个。只不过他从没见过人类男性的、勃起的生殖器官，它的样子古怪极了，突出的血管脉络和胀红的颜色甚至让他感受到了威胁性。

Sanji小心翼翼伸出食指用指尖触碰了一下，长时间浸泡在海里的皮肤同海水一样冰凉，Zoro被刺激得浑身一颤，捉住他的手腕，另一只手捏住他的下巴，引导他缓缓向前靠近。

与人鱼柔软的嘴唇和低热的体温相比，海盗双腿间挺立着的东西实在又硬又烫，人鱼的鼻尖只是稍微蹭了上去，就差点以为自己会被灼伤。

Zoro的拇指伸进他的牙齿间撬开嘴巴，性器对准他的嘴唇，肢体动作已经给予了他充足的提示，剩下的就要靠他自己来完成了。他撅起嘴唇尝试着吸吮了几下，那东西的味道并不令人讨厌。

“含进去。”Zoro说出简短易懂的指令，转而将手指插入金发间扣住他的后脑，沉声提醒道：“别用牙咬。”

Sanji虽然不太明白这样做的意义，但他的求知欲让他很少对教会他很多事的海盗提出质疑，他听话的放松口腔将越胀越大的硬物勉强吞含进更深处，形状饱满的前端噎住咽喉，仅吞进去一半他就又皱着眉吐了出来。

他被呛得猛咳嗽了几声，仰头看向上方，想表示自己不喜欢做这件事，可是当他看到Zoro呼吸粗沉的喘息着，低头凝视着他的眼神热烈而凶悍，如同那些把他当成了猎物的深海捕食者，他就像被蛊惑了一般，顺从的再次张开了嘴巴。

只不过这一次人鱼学聪明了，他试着用嘴唇浅浅的含住吸吮，用舌头舔舐表面，比皮肤温度高上许多的口腔紧紧吸裹住海盗完全勃起的阴茎，像对待美食那样细致的品尝。

人鱼不带任何色情意图为人口交的模样反而看上去该死的色情，即便他做得笨拙又不得要领，温软的舌头依然让Zoro享受到了一次绝妙的体验。

Zoro一改往日在性事中强硬的作风，生怕把人鱼吓跑，温柔的抚摸着他的头发，鼓励他继续做下去。

在这过程中人鱼始终在观察海盗的脸，从那张脸上愉悦又兴奋的表情来看，他渐渐理解了对方让他这么做的意图。

这个发现引起了Sanji的兴趣，他更卖力的对含在嘴里的东西施加刺激，根据手指扯拽头发的示意前后晃动着脑袋有节奏的吞吐起来，只为激发出更多与平时截然不同的反应。

遭遇海难之前，Zoro所跟随的海盗船在远离文明社会的海域航行了半年有余，清一色的男性船员共同睡在简陋的船舱里，他自从一年前在停泊的港口睡过一名红头发白皮肤的卖酒女郎，就再也没能像样的疏解一次需求。

决定在岛上定居之后，Zoro留出了半年的时间与人鱼培养感情，当压抑许久的欲望终于得到满足，他的意志力简直薄弱到了可怜的地步，Sanji才为他口交了没多久，他就忍耐不住的射了出来。

人鱼对此全然无知，更全无准备，Zoro射进他嘴里时他明显愣了一下，撑满口腔的阴茎突突跳动，温热的液体灌进咽喉，他条件反射的喝下一部分，连忙向后撤开，余下的那些因此悉数射在了他的脸上。

雄性生物的射精往往都以繁育后代为目的，自幼成为孤儿的Sanji没有从同族那里学过相应的知识，人鱼更不具备发情期，所以他虽然看得出人类在享受这个过程，却又十分不理解这种奇怪的习性。

在彻底享受完高潮余韵之后，Zoro才慢慢冷静下来，托起Sanji的下巴，用拇指帮他擦拭掉鼻尖上沾着的浊液。

人鱼本以为事情到这里就算结束了，可是生理需求得到一次简单的疏解，海盗独眼里的欲望却依然没有熄灭，他提着人鱼的胳膊一用劲将他从海里捞出来，抱着他侧坐在了自己的大腿上。

突然发生的变故使人鱼措手不及，连忙抬起一只胳膊搂住海盗的脖子，以免自己一个不小心跌落下去。

银蓝色的鱼尾湿淋淋的往下滴着水，由于比人类的双腿更修长的比例，即便是坐在石头之上，尾鳍的末端仍浸泡在水里，水珠滚动的纤薄鳞片反射着月光，每一片都像用名贵的蓝宝石精雕细琢出的艺术品。

只要人鱼不想，这条鱼尾就算离了水也不会发生变化。

Zoro的手掌顺着鳞片层叠的方向抚摸，潮湿冰凉的触感划过掌心，比起双腿，他其实更喜欢Sanji的下半身以鱼尾的外形呈现。

他乘船航行过无数海域，踏足过数不清的岛屿，见识过千奇百怪的生物，唯有人鱼摄人心魄的美好最能打动人心。

他的手指抚向人鱼的小腹，在皮肤与鳞片相连之处的下方，存在着一块凹陷的三角区域，位置相当于人类并拢双腿时的腿缝。

Zoro对人鱼身体内部的构造完全不了解，他只能抱着碰运气的心态，用指腹反复揉弄着凹陷处，低头亲吻着Sanji的肩膀和锁骨，鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭着他的脖子，企图靠这种亲密行为挑起人鱼的兴致。

连人鱼自己都不曾预料到的是，当他被抱在人类滚烫的怀抱中，被热情的嘴唇亲吻得又酥又痒，被咬中乳头疼得挺起胸膛，又被抚摸着鱼尾上最敏感的区域，鱼类低温的血液开始沸腾，充血的穴肉顶开鳞片，在Zoro抚摸的地方，一条窄缝暴露出来。

缝隙里露出嫩色的软肉，Zoro用余光注意到了这一变化，继续吮吻着人鱼的胸脯，手指悄悄插入进缝隙之中。

从来没接纳过异物的穴肉异常柔软，Zoro的双手常年干着水手的粗活，并且经常摆弄刀枪，指部皮肤满是伤痕和硬茧，仅仅只是插入指尖，Sanji就感觉到了一阵酸涩的疼痛。

他推开Zoro的脑袋低头看向身下，自身从未被开发过的特性让他顿时慌乱起来，他推搡着Zoro的肩膀想要挣脱出去跃回海里，Zoro紧紧搂着他的腰，吻住他想要安抚他的情绪。

“我不会弄伤你。”海盗承诺道。

人鱼的挣扎在Zoro循循善诱和温柔的抚慰下逐渐平息，接吻时舌面相互摩擦让他感觉异常舒服，使他情不自禁的想要吻得更久。

海盗教给他的所有事物都是新奇有趣的，而且他始终相信，他的人类伴侣绝对不会伤害他，所以他紧绷的身体慢慢放松下去，默许了即将发生的事。

Zoro的中指对准窄缝再次插入，无可避免的不适感使人鱼蜷起鱼尾，惶恐的攥紧他的衣服。他一鼓作气插入一整根手指，被入侵的肉穴又紧又热，还有些干涩，他缓慢的抽动起手指，用指部皮肤去感受着内部的构造。

掺杂着轻微疼痛的异样感不断扯紧Sanji的神经，他抿起嘴唇轻哼出声，尾鳍无助的拍打着水面。他知道接下来等待自己的会是一次交尾过程，那么人类会用他刚才舔过的那根又硬又烫的肉棒插进他的身体吗？光是想想他就觉得那会是一场可怕的折磨。

与人鱼充满忧虑的心态不同，海盗显然很期待初次的结合，他已经足足等待了半年，现在他有的是耐心。

他的指腹反复推揉着紧致的内壁，根据人鱼缩紧小腹的反应来分辨出那些能让他感到舒适的地方，直到窄穴里像干涸泉眼复苏般涌出热液，他便借着润滑加快了手指抽插的速度。

垂在海面上随水波晃动的鱼尾骤然蜷缩成上翘的弧形，接着弹回海里拍出一簇半人多高的浪花。奇妙的快感从海盗的指尖迸发，热乎乎的填满Sanji的腹腔，又沿着脊椎迅速扩散向全身，他像是被人扼住咽喉似的停止了呼吸，几秒之后才开始急促的喘息起来。

坚韧结实的鳞片是人鱼保护自己的最重要的防御，而鳞片分向两边后向海盗完全敞开的肉穴，则显得脆弱无比。

人鱼将脸埋向海盗的肩膀，皮肤染满了潮红色，脸颊一直红透到耳根。

Zoro不敢对他施与太粗暴的对待，乘胜追击添加进第二根手指，覆着茧子的指腹抠弄着过于柔嫩的内壁，充血膨胀的穴肉紧紧吸裹住他，分泌得越来越多的热液随着抽插从缝隙间喷溅出来打湿了手掌。

第一次品尝快感对Sanji来说完全是在接触一种未知领域，他不懂得该怎么配合，更不懂得该如何回应，一切只能跟随着Zoro的步调进行。

那两根手指渐渐将他的肉穴彻底凿开，肏软，让里面变得柔软又湿润，等手指拔出时指尖连出一道拉长的水线，人鱼视线闪躲的看向自己暴露出来的生殖腔，本不该被用来侵入的部位此时已经被迫做好了准备。

海盗把人鱼平放在石头上，两只手撑在他身侧，沉下腰用再度勃起的性器对准了他的下身。

热烈的目光几乎要将人鱼烤化了，他无措的躺卧在海盗身下，低头望向下方，贴近对比时才能更清楚的看出尺寸上的差距，与他经历了一番耐心开拓的窄穴相比，人类的性器还是过于粗壮，一想到这东西要插进他的身体，他就害怕极了。

在即将完成结合的前一刻，Zoro的注意力完全投放在他们相贴的下半身，松懈了对人鱼的诱哄和控制，蓝鱼尾忽然奋力向上一掀，把他拍得歪向一旁，紧接着人鱼就以快如闪电的速度翻身钻回了海里。

到嘴的肉眨眼之间就这么溜走，Zoro怔愣片刻，又生气又无奈的笑了起来，撑着石头弯下腰，目光扫过波涛涌动的黑暗海面，其中哪还有人鱼的影子。

他可以再等一天，或者再等上一年半载，生活在无人打扰的世外荒岛，最不缺乏的就是时间，可是他不想再等了。

他脱掉上衣，解下挂在腰间的皮口袋和匕首，重新束紧腰带，又将长靴脱下来丢在旁边，之后便一个猛子扎进了水里。

亚热带的盛夏时节，海水虽然冰凉却不至于冷得刺骨，Zoro直接沉进水面以下，环顾左右开始搜寻人鱼的所在。

即使今夜天空中月光明亮，海面下的光线亮度依然有限，好在人鱼无论是肌肤白皙的上半身还是银蓝色的鱼尾，在大海中都是极易分辨的颜色。

Sanji没有逃出去太远，平日里他的行动速度可以快到肉眼难以捕捉的程度，而现在，他的游速却被身体上发生的变化拖慢了。

Zoro划水向人鱼靠近，人鱼游动的轨迹始终围绕着他转圈迂回，看得出并不是真心想离他而去，只不过无论他如何伸手去抓，都只能抓住滑不留手的尾巴尖，尝试多次都没能成功，他停下动作漂浮在水中思考了一会儿，索性闭上眼睛，嘴里吐出一串气泡，直直的向海底沉去。

Sanji是知道他能在水下呼吸的，施加在他身上的是一个永效魔法，只要他不离开这片海域，人鱼的馈赠就永远存在。

可是当天真的人鱼发现他的嘴唇和独眼紧闭，一动不动沉向海底时，还是焦虑起来，试探着游回他身边转了几圈，确认他不再动弹也不再呼吸，急忙伸手抱住他下沉的身体。

在人鱼贴近的一瞬间，海盗的独眼重新睁开，一把搂住他的腰。

“抓住你了。”

人鱼立刻意识到自己上当受骗，再想挣扎逃脱却已经晚了，海盗结实有力的双臂紧紧囚禁住他，充满掠夺性的吻封堵住他的双唇。

他们彼此拥抱相互对抗着继续下沉，直至落在了沙质的海床上，藏在沙里的小型水生动物们四散奔逃，受到惊扰的寄居蟹驮着壳徒步迁离。

稳稳落下之后，Zoro没有急着实施下一步行动，他直视着人鱼的蓝眼睛，态度正式的征求着他的同意：“我可以进去吗？”

海盗腾出手来扯松腰带，被冰凉的海水刺激萎靡的性器此刻又因为拥抱着人鱼而再度恢复了精神，贴住尚未闭合的穴口亲昵的来回磨蹭，求欢意图表达得再明显不过。

人鱼先是摇了摇头，被海盗灼热的眼神盯得心脏发紧，便又点了点头，爱情冲昏了他的头脑，他不知道接下来等待自己的将是什么。

下一刻，一把滚烫的利剑就插进了他的肚子里，他疼得惊叫出声，两只手按住Zoro的肩膀不断推他打他，想要反悔，可是尝到甜头的海盗哪肯就这么轻易放过他，手臂牢牢箍住他拧动的腰肢，挺身插进了大半截。

Zoro的性器实在粗壮得可怕，Sanji没见过别人的，更没亲身体验过别人的，所以他以为所有人类都是这样，他想，他们这两个种族也许天生就不适合结合。

然而无论适不适合，这件事都已然发生了。

好在Zoro并不是多么糟糕的求欢者，进入之后只浅浅顶弄了几下，手掌抚摸着Sanji的臀部和后背，帮助他放松因过于紧张而绷直的身体。

海盗这辈子从没有像现在这样温柔过，他像对待自己的处女新娘一样小心翼翼，小幅度晃动着腰，在人鱼敏感脆弱的窄穴内轻柔的抽动，给予他足够的时间来适应自己的尺寸。

他们没有婚礼，也没有新房，人鱼的初夜就这样发生在了广阔的大海之中。

腹腔内被撑满的酸涩感让Sanji难受至极，他环抱住Zoro赤裸的上半身，张开嘴唇艰难的喘息着。这是他头一次在海里产生缺氧感，每被顶一下，他就会发出一声痛苦的喉音，受刑一样的折磨不知会持续多久，他只能将身体蜷缩进海盗温热的怀抱，希望尽可能好受一点儿。

在人鱼经历着利剑穿刺般的刑罚时，海盗也同样不轻松，紧致的窄穴夹得他舒服至极，他却必须压抑住自己的冲动，由一个野蛮人扮演着体贴的绅士。

他开始尝试抚摸Sanji的胸口，亲吻他的脖子和锁骨，并且用指尖逗弄起了乳头，未经开发的身体在初次体验快感以前往往不会太敏感，他将两颗乳头玩弄得充血硬挺，低头咬了上去，轻微的疼痛混合着某种奇妙的酥麻感蔓延开来，Sanji发出了一声轻哼。

在人鱼注意力稍有转移的时刻，海盗趁机凿开深处紧闭的穴肉，一鼓作气插入整根。

强烈的不适感使Sanji不满的甩动起尾巴想要游走，鱼尾扫起的沙子和碎石将海床表面搅得天翻地覆，Zoro不得不抱着他游向附近的珊瑚礁，将他按在一块还算平整的海底岩石上，再也忍耐不住的加重了挺送的力度。

海盗彻底放弃了假扮温柔，他现在一心只想占有人鱼，狠狠干他，就算把他弄哭也绝不停止。

Sanji没想到Zoro会这么粗暴的对他，烙铁一样的硬物在腹腔内肆意贯穿，几乎要将他整个劈成两半，他又疼又委屈，双手无力的推拒着海盗的胸膛和手臂，蓝眼睛里涌出眼泪，泪珠还未落下就与海水融为一体。

海盗本想硬着心肠做到最后，可是看到人鱼委屈的表情和通红的眼眶，很快又心软了。他跨骑在鱼尾之上，两只手托抱着人鱼的屁股，不断变换起插入的角度。

人鱼的生殖腔与普通人类的构造截然不同，经过反复多次的探索，当海盗的阴茎准确戳中隐藏在某处肉壁之后的生殖腺体时，人鱼的身体忽然像遭到电鳗放电攻击似的震颤了一下，海盗心领神会的用力顶向那里，快感便如同热泉一样喷涌而出。

这种快感亦是人鱼从未体验过的，他惊讶的睁大了眼睛，茫然的望向骑在自己身上驰骋的人类，口中发出了第一声呻吟。

混乱的异族结合从这一刻起终于步入正轨，Sanji享受的表情和呻吟声就是给Zoro最好的鼓励，他愈发卖力的撞向人鱼的敏感点，用激烈的摩擦赐予他更快乐的体验。

疼痛虽然还存在，与汹涌的快感相比却显得微不足道，Sanji紧绷的身体逐渐变得瘫软，鱼尾随着撞击上下摇摆。

直到此时，人鱼才明白交媾不仅仅是为了繁育后代，结合的过程原来是这么美妙。

他的双手开始有样学样的抚摸起海盗的肩背和头发，主动抬起下巴亲吻他，并且像小动物一样笨拙的啃咬着他的双唇。

即使是在阻力巨大的海水中，海盗力量强劲的身躯依然行动敏捷，他顺畅无比的在人鱼越来越柔软的小穴内抽动进出，狠狠凿进腔体深处，并且坏心眼的诱导着问：“舒服吗？”

Sanji被操弄得呻吟不止，半懂不懂的回答：“舒服。”

海盗用右手梳理着人鱼丝绸一样触感柔顺的金发，笑着继续问：“想要再多一点吗？”

人鱼的大脑正被快感搅成了一滩浆糊，就算平时听得懂的句子现在也听不懂了。于是海盗教他：“说'想要'。”

“想要。”Sanji乖巧的重复道。

“大点声。”海盗用力向深处一撞，人鱼的手指掐进他的后背，声音立马掺进了哭腔，颤声说：“想要…”

充满爱欲的结合远比单纯的排解寂寞更让人热血沸腾，人鱼乖顺听话的样子像支利箭般正中海盗的心，他的下体充血胀硬到了发疼的地步，只恨不得立马将人鱼的身体凿穿。

他架着Sanji的胳膊将他拖向附近的一块高耸的礁石，把他压在竖直的岩壁上，两只手分别攀住两侧的石洞，由下而上狠狠冲撞。

海盗的双臂和腰肢每次发力时都会青筋突出肌肉隆起，比人鱼高出许多的人类体温让他结实的胸膛热得像从火焰中捞出的铁板，在大自然中力量的支配即是最高法则，哪怕金发海妖的地位始终处在这片大海中食物链的顶端，他此刻也不得不尊崇本性向自己的伴侣臣服。

不仅下体的肉洞被填满，Zoro还要用舌头强硬的探进他嘴里舔弄翻搅，将属于自身的气味全部印刻进他体内。

人鱼无声的喘息着，有什么东西正在身体里流淌、膨胀，一股酥酥麻麻的暖意由小腹扩散开来，穴肉不受控制的开始痉挛收缩。

海盗注意到了他的反应，于是更频繁的抵着肿胀突出的腺体摩擦，简直让他舒服得头皮发麻。

他觉得自己马上就要排泄了，现在可不是个合适的时机，那感觉越来越强烈，热量越来越明显，他慌乱的挣扎着想要逃脱。如果就这么排泄到人类身上，他绝对会被讨厌。

可是海盗却将他牢牢禁锢在自身与岩壁之间狭窄的缝隙内，吮吻着他的耳垂，安慰道：“没关系，让它出来。”

“它”是指什么，Sanji完全不明白，他摇着头激烈抗拒，生理上的绝顶刺激和心理上的绝望让他再次哭了出来，然而下一刻，他就亲身体会到了海盗口中所说的“它”的美妙。

人鱼迎来了生命中的第一次高潮，无上的快感将他的大脑搅成一片空白，一股白浊的精液从腔体深处喷涌而出。

热液冲刷着海盗深埋其中的阴茎，穴肉痉挛绞紧，用力吸吮着他，导致他也跟着一同释放出来。

他们就像忽然被施加了时间静止魔法，相拥着静静享受高潮的余韵，沿石壁缓慢落向水底。

然后海盗给了人鱼一个缠绵的吻，人鱼迷蒙的意识逐渐恢复清明，抬起胳膊搂住他，满颊通红的做出回应。

阴茎拔出之后，人鱼的生殖腔口虽然还有些红肿，合拢的鳞片将入口妥善的遮挡起来。

他们又在海底温存片刻，Zoro抱着Sanji耗尽力气的身体游向海面，将他托上他们先前所在的那块铁灰色礁石的顶部，并且爬上去跟他并排躺在了一起。

离他们入水时并没有过去太久，黑夜中月色依然明亮，星光稀疏闪烁，携裹着海腥味的风吹拂过他们湿透的身体。

海盗凝望着头顶的弯月，摸索到人鱼的手，与它相握在一起，人鱼转过头看向他的侧脸，即使静默着一句话也不说，他也能体会到人类对他的爱意。

海水涌过身下的礁石发出阵阵冲刷声，其中忽然掺进了某种极细微的声响，在Zoro分辨出那是细鱼鳞摩擦石壁的声音之前，化出双腿的Sanji已经翻身骑坐在了他的大腿上，光溜溜的屁股紧贴着他的小腹，双手捧住他的脸弯下腰来吻他，依然是小动物啃食似的笨拙的吻。

倒映着月色的蓝眼睛微微眯起，Sanji用极不标准的发音对他说：“再一次。”

Zoro惊讶的怔愣片刻，接着笑了起来，Sanji被他笑得手足无措，顿时脸颊通红的露出羞赧的表情。

他用手掌摩挲着人鱼凹陷的腰窝，手指轻轻滑进臀缝之间，笑着说：“好，再一次。”

END.


End file.
